


Pretenses

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst and unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretenses

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [](http://makiabre.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://makiabre.livejournal.com/)**makiabre**. Angst/unrequited love.

Pretenses 

Fighting. That’s how he proved his loyalty, as he clenched his teeth and went through all kinds of impossible missions, just because he had a huge debt against that man. That man had saved him when he thought there was no point in anything anymore. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he was told. He didn’t even realize that he had been staring again with those expressionless eyes of his. If it had been any other person, they wouldn’t have noticed, but this was Mukuro. Mukuro could see everything.

The voice soon faded and his real body never in front of them anymore. Instead, a small girl stood in the spot where he was supposed to be. “W-wha… is there something on my face?” She would inquire, and Ken would yell at her, because to him she could never match the man they knew. She would bite her lips and stay silent, but Chikusa was the one who wasn’t as harsh as Ken. But even if he said nothing, the girl could see in his expression that the things he never said were identical to everything Ken voiced out.

He wanted the original one. He wanted so much to be close to him, but he was no longer around. And even if he were, Chikusa knew he would only be met with indifference, because he wasn’t stupid—Mukuro saw them as nothing but useful comrades. Comrades who he let escape, so that he would be the one met with the harsh punishment, and this only gave Chikusa hopeful pretenses.


End file.
